We found love in a hopeless place
by In the light of a shadow
Summary: I wished I'd died in the grave. Suffication sounds pretty good comparing what's waiting for me now. Alison is hold captive by A, who has brought the torture to a whole new level. Emily figured out the truth, but can she save Alison or will she fall in the hands of A. Spoiler alert : A from the books. Warning: Violence, Torture, Dark!fic [Emison is Endgame]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning about the author ;) I have a tendency to start stories and never finish them, so be warned.  
** **For anyone still waiting for an update for Welcome to my Life (Glee), it might come, but probably won't.**

 **The A in this story is based on who A is in the books. I haven't read the books, so I don't know much about A, except a name and family. So spoiler alert for the beginning of the story.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Alison is trapped in her basement, waiting for her sister Courtney to be finished 'playing' with her and kill her. However things take an unexpected turn when Emily shows up, having figured out what's really going on.

 **Warning:** Violence, torture, dark!fic

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of fighting continued upstairs. Glass was shattering, furniture thrown around, a lot of screaming and yelling. I'd resigned in my fate. I was going to die soon and it would be extremely painful. Just thinking about what was ahead of me, made me wish I'd died the night in the grave. Suffocation sounded pretty good compared to what was waiting for me now. I didn't fear death itself, because it would finally put an end to everything. Hopefully A would finally leave my friends alone, now that she got what she wanted. Her revenge on me, her sister. I had already gave up hope that someone would find me. Courtney could fool anyone that she was me. No one would ever know I was hold hostage in my own basement for days, with a chain around my ankles and handcuffs on my wrists there wasn't much I could do. However it turned out, she couldn't fool everyone. The only person who ever loved me unconditionally, the one person I broke over and over again was upstairs demanding to know where I am.

There was an eerie calm around the house, once the fight stopped. I prayed that Emily had won, not for myself. For her. I don't want anything to happen to her. I couldn't save her down here. I'd no power here. I wouldn't mind dying, knowing that she was safe. My mermaid, my everything. Having too much time to think about my life, that is my biggest regret. Not having to courage to come out for my feelings for Emily. They never had been one-sided, no matter how much I downplayed it. If I make it out of the basement alive, I will tell her. I know Emily moved on a long time ago. I know she doesn't thinks about me like that anymore, but she deserves the truth. I never meant for her to feel bad about her feelings for girls. I thought I was wrong for my feelings for her and I projected them on her.

The basement door opened, and as every time the light hurts my eyes. I can only make out a silhouette against the light. The shadow turned around, grabbed something big from behind it and threw it down the stairs. The sound of a body hitting every step on the way down was sickening. The lack of screaming made me believe this person was unconsciousness. When the person finally hit the bottom, the person upstairs laughed. I knew that laugh. I was afraid for it, but now it was confirmed. Emily had lost and was now lying on the basement floor. The door was slammed close and it took my eyes a moment to adjust to the dark again. The only light being a small line under the door. I was grateful for the long chain around my ankles. They made it possible for me to reach Emily. I listened to the sound of her breathing for a moment, convincing myself that she was still alive. Handcuffs were visible in the little light. She was laying on her chest and her wrists were bound behind her back. Her feet were unbound. Courtney would probably be back soon to take care of that. Not knowing what else to do, I sat in front of Emily, looking at the stairs. I would protect her anyway I could.

I must have fallen asleep, for I'm wakened by a kick. It's still strange to see someone with my face smiling at me. "Wake up sis." I'm roughly lifted up by my shirt, but know better than to speak. The light has been turned on and I can take a good look at her. Courtney has a black eye, a very red nose, there is still blood visible above her lip. Her arms are littered with scratches and bruises. Emily did a good number on her. I look around for Emily and see her standing in a corner. Just like Courtney she's also covered in scratches and bruises. Her lip is split and there is a large gash on her forehead, dried blood covering the left side of her face. Her hands were above her head. She wasn't standing as I first thought, she was hanging from the ceiling. Her toes barely scraping the ground.

"You've got a real fighter here. Such a shame you never loved her the way she loves you." I look at Emily. Our eyes crossed for a moment, before Emily focus on Courtney again. Glaring at her. Courtney finally let go of me as she throws me at Emily. Our bodies collide with such a force that she starts swinging, hitting the wall behind her several times. No scream leaves her lips, but I can see on her face that it hurts.

"So I've some questions. We can do this the painful way or. Well that's the only option." Courtney grabs an iron from next to the stairs. The extension cord run up the stairs. It makes me wonder what else she has prepared, while I was sleeping. There is steam coming from the iron. By the look she is giving Emily, I know what she's planning. Without thinking I throw myself against Courtney. We both fall on the ground, the iron falls on the ground. We both reach for it, but I only find air. A pain, worse than I've ever experiences takes over my body. It takes a moment to realize she has pushed the iron on my hands, my fingers burning. The sound of screaming that echoes around the basement is my own. "Bad move sis." She kicks me a few times, but the pain doesn't register. The pain in my hands is all consuming. She drags me to the opposing corner from Emily. She's gone shortly, but returns with a hammer and a nail. She pushes my hands against the wall and grabs the chain from ankles. Crossing so that the rings from the chain and from the handcuffs are over each other, she pushes the nail right through it. She gives it a few good hits with the hammer, pushing the nail deep in the wall. I can't move anymore. "I'll come back for you later." I hold my fingers against the cold walls, hoping it will stop the throbbing. I have to focus on Emily and how I can help her.

Courtney grabs the iron again and moves towards Emily. Emily is swinging her legs, kicking to her best ability. Courtney just grabs one of her legs and presses the iron against Emilys skin. The sound of her screaming is devastating. When Courtney finally let's go, there is an triangle visible on Emily's leg, is burning red. "Who knows that you're here?"

"Spencer, Hanna and Aria." A felt a little bit of hope. If they knew Emily was here, they would come for her. They wouldn't come to save me, I've burned those bridges a long time ago. But they would get Emily and that's all I really want. There was a staring contest, before Courtney pressed the iron against Emily's arm. Screaming filled the basement once again.

"Liar. I don't like being lied to. Who knows that you're here?"

"No one," whispered Emily. All my hope once again disappeared, as I heard the answer. No one would find us. No one would save Emily.

"How did you know I wasn't Alison?"

"I just knew." Courtney doesn't like the answer, and lifts Emily shirt and presses the iron there. It's not as long as before and I'm thankful for that. It's sick how my mind has started to work. Being grateful that the torture wasn't long this time. Emily voice was hoarse when she started talking again. Taking a deep breath after every few words. "It was like Alison playing to be Alison. Like she was a character of herself. The talking, the moving, the attitude, something about it wasn't right. Then I remembered she once told me about a twin, who had died when she was a kid. But if Alison was still alive, then maybe the twin was as well."

"Did you tell anyone about your theory." Courtney moves very closely to Emily, holding the iron only a mere inch from her face.

"No," Emily whispers. Courtney watches her for a minute, before laughing.

"That's what I love about you guys. Even after years of being tortured by A you still do stupid things like that." And then she presses the point of the iron a few inches behind Emily's right eye. Only for a second. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you." She finally walks away and puts the iron back on the stairs. She disconnect the iron from the extension cord and with the cord swinging in her hands, she's coming to me again. "I said I would come back for you." Then she hits me with the extension cord. A pain shoots through my body. I turn my face against the wall, turning my back to her as much as possible. Trying to protect myself as good as I can. I cry out, despite my efforts not to. I wanted to be strong for Emily, acting like Courtney hardly hurt me. I've lost all track of time, when she finally stops. "When I want to play with Emily I will, and there is nothing you can do. Don't do anything stupid like that again, or I'll be forced to punish her for it next time." She whispers in my ear, making sure Emily doesn't hear her.

"I'll see you two lovebirds later." And with a laugh she walks up the stairs, taking all her stuff with her.

 **Please leave me a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites and the reviews :)**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than I would've like, but it was either post it now or next week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Emily was the first to break the silence that had settled when Courtney left. Her voice was still hoarse from the screaming. "Ali." I wanted to answer her, but my face was still pressed against the wall and moving hurt too much. Blood was still dripping down my back and sticking my shirt to my body. "Ali, can you move?" It was a plea, she needed me. I'd to do something. I tried to turn her way again, but it hurt too much. All I managed was to turn my head a bit. I could kind of see her in the corner of my eye. "Don't. If you can't move, don't. I'll come to you." Come to me, Emily must have gone crazy after all this years. She's less capable of moving then I am. I'd to bite through this. I tried to turn a little more. It was not even an inch, but it was something. I saw Emily a little better. She was swinging softly from the ceiling. Moving a little faster every swing. She looked at me and our eyes crossed. She didn't say anything, but tried to swing even faster. Her feet hit the wall. She used it to push off and gain more speed. Every time she would hit her feet hard against the wall. She looked really focused. I wasn't sure what she was trying, however she gave it her all. I should try harder too, I moved a bit again. It still hurt, but I managed to get through it. Emily's legs were getting pretty high now and her feet ended high up the wall. She didn't push off, but hold still. Finally I could see her plan. By putting her feet that high against the wall she had taken the strain of her arms. Giving them a little space to move. In one quick movement she stretched her arms out and unhooked her handcuffs from the hook that hold them. Not having them to hold her up anymore, she fell to the floor hard. I hold my breath, until I saw her breathing.

"Em?" She wasn't moving. It was like earlier when Courtney throw her down the stairs. She did all this to get to me. But now she needed me. I'd to get free as well. I'd no feeling in my hands, so I grabbed the chain from my ankles in between my arms and tried to pull. There were only a few inches I could move my arms. I pulled back hard and felt the chain passing through my arms. My grip wasn't good enough. I looked over at Emily again. "Em?" I heard some sound, muffled by the ground. And then she started moving. Stretching her legs all the way back and her arms in front of her head, and then she pulled them back in. Using the movement to get to her knees. It was a bit wobbly, but she managed to stand. Pain crossed her face and she put all her weight on her left feet. She slowly hopped towards me.

"Ali," it was only one word but it expressed so much more. It was concern for me right now, nailed to a wall, blood around me, hardly able to move. It was fear for what would happen to me, to us. It was a question, wanting to know everything about Courtney. It was hope, she freed herself and she would help me. It was courage, we didn't have to let A win. All that in just one word.

"Em," I replied. Hoping that she would understand me just as easily. That she gave me hope and courage. That I was still scared, but with her by my side I felt safer. She looked at me, a look that told me she understood.

She hopped away from me again and grabbed a piece of the long chain. She hopped back until it was completely taut and then she started pulling. The nail came out a bit, giving me a bit space to move backwards and put my feet against the wall. I started pushing, while Emily still pulled. Suddenly I fell on my back, the nail landing next to me. Looking back at Emily, I saw that she had felt also. I scooted closer to her as standing up would cause to much strain on my back.

"Ali."

"Em." We shared a look and we laughed. It was a laugh of relief, for now we were both kind of okay. It was a laugh of victory, for we've succeeded. It was a laugh that happened in awkward situation, when it was laughing or crying. "Thank you for finding me."

"I rather had rescued you. We'll find a way out of this. Even if I didn't tell them, Spencer will figure it out. That's kind of her thing."

"Why didn't you tell them?" I asked softly, I didn't want her to think I accused her of anything.

"I wasn't sure. Maybe it was you and there was another reason for acting so weird. I couldn't tell the other about Courtney. You made me swear never to mention her ever again. Also I underestimated her. She looks so much like you, I taught she would be just as strong as you."

The old me would have made some mean comment about how she overestimated herself and that I'm stronger than I look. The new me was compassionate, at least for Emily. "She surprised me too."

"When did you find out she was alive?" There was a little hidden anger in Em's voice. She questioned if I ever believed my sister dead or that I lied to her all those years ago. I felt a little anger for her lack of faith, but realized I've given her every reason to doubt me. If we would survive this I would proof myself to her.

"Ten minutes before she threw me in the basement and chained me to a wall." It had all happened so fast.

 _I heard a strange noise in the kitchen. "Hello," I'd yelled. Sounding strong and confident, while I searched for anything that could be used as a weapon. I finally grabbed my thick biology book and walked towards the kitchen. "Who's there," I yelled, but there was no response. Book firmly in my hands, ready to use it as a shield or a weapon, I walked in the kitchen. The first thing I saw was the black hoodie. Sitting at my kitchen table, looking through the paper. Grabbing the book tighter I lifted it, ready to smash the head in, when he turned. I recognized Jason face immediately. I lowered the book. "Are you deaf or something?"_

 _"_ _Is dad home?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _I'll be gone in a second. You weren't suppose to known I was here. I didn't want to make you lie for me, but now I'll have to ask you anyway. Please don't tell dad I was here. He kicked me out last week and I need some money." He showed me the money he was hiding underneath the paper._

 _I had already know dad had kicked Jason out, without any of them telling me. "You don't have to leave. Dad is in Chicago for two weeks, some work thing."_

 _"_ _I can crash with a friend in New York. I only needed some money for the bus. Thanks anyway." He gave me a hug, before taking his bag and leaving._

 _I sat down for only a few minutes, when I heard the doorbell rang. Jason must have forgotten something. Opening the door I was faced with a sibling indeed, only not the one I was expecting. Staring in a face like my own, there wasn't a question in my mind about who she was. Only questions about, how, why, when. What was she doing here?_

 _"_ _Missed me?" Without giving me anytime to reply, she punched me right in the face. It had been a short fight. Even if she hadn't taken me by surprise, she would still have won with her strength._

"Why did you think that she was dead?" Emily asks me.

"Because that's what my parents told me." When people wondered how I got so messed up, I would start looking at my parents. Who tells their five your old daughter her sister is dead, when she isn't. We were both crazy, already at that young age, but still. "We even have a grave for her," I whisper.

 **Next chapter Courtney will appear again and the promised torture will continue.**

 **Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. They do motivate me to keep writing.**

 **Here is the next chapter tried to write a longer chapter, but I was too busy with preparing my vacations. It has come to either this short bit, or wait another five or six weeks. So here it is.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _1 September 2000_

 _The summer was coming to an end, but the heat continued. A lot of adults were at the club this night, as it hosted the biggest diner of the year. Most teens had jobs babysitting this evening, as minors were not allowed at the club this evening. However not all parents found that necessary. The family DiLaurentis had a eight year old son, Jason. They found him capable to watch his two sisters of five. His idea of taking care of his sisters was giving them some soda and chips and put the television on. After that he went to his room to play videogames, leaving the two girls alone. No one could have known what would happen. The sisters fought about the remote. Courtney won by pushing her sister Alison of the couch. She settled on something sinister, something strange, something they hadn't seen before. Being to intrigued by the movie, Alison didn't even fight for the remote, but sat down and watched with her sister. There had always been something off with the DiLaurentis family, especially the twins. Most children would be scared, terrified, search for protection. Afraid that the killer would come to their house next. Instead of these natural reactions they were excited by what they were seeing. The sight of the murders, of the blood and the guts, was something to laugh at. By the time the movie ended, the world outside had turned dark. Only a few lights were on inside. The sisters shared a look, both thinking the same thing. Replay the movie themselves, and they both ran to the kitchen._

The door opened again and the light was turned on. I felt Emily next to me tense. The story of one of the worst nights of my live no longer important, not while the present was much more pressing. Courtney descended slowly down the stairs, observing us. Emily stood up slowly, using my shoulders as leverage. Her right leg still hurt as she put most of her weight on her left leg. I stood up as fast as my body allowed and stood to Emily's right. Defending her weak spot. There were two of us this time, even though we were in pain and chained, it was the best chance I'd so far. The moment Courtney feet touched the ground, Em lunched forward. Pushing herself off with her left leg. She threw herself on Courtney, tackling her to the ground, ending on top. It all happened in the blink of an eye. Before I could even register how I could help her right now, Courtney pushed Emily off and sat down on her chest, punching Em in her face.

I didn't even though and reacted immediately, using both my hand to push Courtney off Emily. It wasn't a hard push. I wasn't as strong as Courtney or Emily and my strength had been decreasing rapidly in this basement. Courtney rose quickly, grabbing me by my shirt, lifting me of my feet and throwing me in a corner.

My back took the worst of it, when it came in contact with the wall. A burning pain went to my body. I'd to get up, help Emily. I never stopped watching, while I tried to get up again. Emily had used the moment Courtney spend on me, to tackle her to the ground again. Using her the chain of her handcuffs, she was strangling Courtney. She had both of her hands next to Courtney's head, her left knee in her stomach. I finally got to my knees when Courtney's hands came around Em's neck, strangling her as well. Courtney kicked around her, finally hitting Emilys injured right leg. It was only a second of two that Emily lost her focus. But it was enough. Courtney let go of Emily's neck, only to punch her in the face. Emily lost her grip on Courtney completely, and Courtney wormed her way out from under Emily. I managed to get to my feet and ran to Courtney, hands raised in one giant fist. She was kicking Em on the floor and didn't see me coming. Or at least gave me that idea, she sidestepped at the last minute. Making me trip over Em and fall to the ground. Courtney laughed, before she walked around Em, outside Em's reaching point. She picked me up again, and once again I flew through the basement, until I crashed into a wall. I didn't have to see, to recognize the sounds of Courtney beating up Emily. When I lifted my head Courtney was sitting on top, repeatedly hitting Em in her face. When she got up she gave Emily a few last kicks. She glared at me, when she saw me trying to get up again. "Stay." Her only word before she walked up the stairs. I crawled over to Emily. Courtney hadn't turned off the light. Making it possible for me to see the damage. Her face was covered in blood, her nose was looking odd, probably it was broken. "Didn't I say stay?" Courtney had returned in the door opening.

She walked down the stairs, making sure I saw the knife she was holding. I stood up, getting ready to fight. She dropped something on the ground, before lunching at me. She tackled me to the ground, I didn't had a chance to stop it, to protect myself and more importantly Emily. "Stay," she ordered me once again. This time she waved the knife in front of me. She turned her back to me, and I started to get up, so I could attack her from behind. "One more movement and I kill Emily right now." I froze, scared to even breath. It wasn't an empty threat and whatever Courtney was doing to my mermaid, I was not going to let her kill Em. Courtney took out a key from her pants and undid Emily's handcuffs. I was praying for her to wake up this very moment, so she could take advantage of the situation. However she stayed unconscious, even when she was rolled over. Courtney grabbed her hands and cuffed them behind her back. She then grabbed the chain she dropped by the stairs when she came in. It was very short, unlike mine. She put a cuff around each of Em's ankles, putting them very tight. The chain was led up to be linked with the handcuffs. There was some slack in the chain, so at least she could still move a little. Courtney pushed her over again. "Sleeping beauty, isn't she?" She asked me, taunting me with the bruised, broken and bloodied body of Emily. She walked up the stairs, knife still in her hand. "You better not move." I didn't and she came back quickly. Still holding that knife, in her other hand a bucket. "Wakey, wakey." She song, before she emptied the bucket over Emily. She started coughing as the water hit her face.

* * *

 **Teaser: The rest of the evening of September 1st 2000**


End file.
